Living with The Cullen's
by Mrs. Jacob Black17
Summary: One day, while hunting, Edward and Bella find a girl who has just been attcked by a vampire. When this girl can't remember anything from her past, including her name, how does she cope with being a vampire, and living with the Cullen's? R&R please.
1. Beginning

"Please Nicholas, please, I'm begging you!" I pleaded at the vicious vampire standing in front of me, my eyes blurred with tears. I backed up until I felt the my back bump up against a tree.

"You smell so good, I simply can't resist." he came dangerously close and ran his nose up my neck. I shivered silently.

"Please Nicholas, don't do this, You can't-" I was cut off when Nicholas sank his teeth into my neck, and everything went black.

BPOV

"Edward. Do you smell that?" I asked raising my head from the deer I was feeding off of. I had been a vampire for almost 10 years now. Me and Edward had decided to go hunting at the last minute, and were going alone.

His head came up slowly as he sniffed the air.

"Yes. It smells like a vampire." he paused sniffing the air again and his eyes darkened, " And a human."

"Something is wrong." I stated, " I can feel it." I ran of in the direction of the smell. I ran until I came upon a small clearing. I searched it looking for any trace of the human or a vampire. I heard Edward come to a stop next to me as my eyes fell on a young girl on the ground near a tree.

"Oh God." I breathed. I ran over to the girl. She looked to be barely sixteen, dressed plainly in jeans and a t-shirt. I kneeled down and looked at her, She seemed to be unconscious. Edward kneeled next to me.

"She's still alive." he stated, turning her head back and forth, looking at the spot where blood was dripping from a puncture wound on her throat.

"Not for long. Someone bit her." I gasped, feeling my undead heart plummet into my stomach. " Oh, Edward, she's younger than us. How could this have happened. We, we could have stopped this." I turned towards Edward and buried my head in his cold chest.

"It's alright, everything is going to be okay. We just need to get her to Carlisle."

"Of course." Edward picked her up soundlessly and we raced toward the house. We had recently moved to a small town in Maine, and we were just getting settled in. Alice met us in the yard, her usually happy face turned down in sadness.

"I just saw it." She joined us as we ran up the steps, "She looks so young. She knew the vampire who attacked her. She knew him all to well. His name was Nicholas. I almost called, but you had already been gone a half hour." Edward set her on the couch, and her hair fell out from her loose pony tail. Her skin was olive-toned, her hair deep brown. Weirdly enough, she looked almost serene. The pain didn't seem to be affecting her at all. Carlisle crouched by her side and felt her pulse.

"Her heartbeat is extremely faint. He didn't leave her much blood. That may be the reason she isn't feeling the pain as much as she should. There's a lot of venom in her system. She might not wake up during her entire change." Emmett and Rosalie had joined us in the living room. Emmett looked mournfully sad, more so than I had ever seen him. Rosalie looked regretfully at the girl, her eyes showing more emotion than she probably meant. Esme knelt next to Carlisle.

"She's just so young." her voice was laced with tears she would never shed. She seemed to say what we were all thinking. After a while we all went of to our own rooms, but I stayed downstairs with the girl. I didn't want her to wake up with no one their in an unfamiliar house. After the first day she started to move around, and talk. Almost like you would expect someone to do in the middle of a nightmare.

"Fire. It burns. No. Nicholas!" she mutter those five words constantly and this time she yelled the last one. I went over to her side and held her hands between mine.

"It's gonna be ok. It's almost over." I whispered.

"She probably can't hear you." Rosalie commented. Edward shot her a glare.

"Nonetheless. I can't just not do something." the girl yelled Nicholas again, and her eyes flew open. I stared into them. They were startlingly green.

"Fire." She whispered and then flopped back on to the couch, unconscious. My eyes widened and I looked up at Edward. Is she dead? Seeing my expression Edward pulled me up and into his arms.

"She's fine, just now she's sleeping again." I sighed heavily and turned from them and out of the room. I could hear Rosalie's voice still though.

"She's entirely too wrapped up in this girls change, she doesn't even know her." Rosalie commented.

"Yes, but she's showing compassion, a natural feeling. She's never seen anyone change, she's entitled to be more concerned than the rest of us."

"I suppose." I heard Rosalie's sigh as she left the room. Edward followed her, and I could hear him go up the stairs to our room. I crept back into the living room and settled down next to the poor girl, ready to reassure her at any moment.


	2. Waking

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Go away stupid lawyers!!!!**

**(BPOV)**

The third and final day after we had found the girl I noticed some changes in her. Her once olive-toned skin had become pale, though not as pale as the rest of us. Her lips had become redder and more luscious. The leftover baby fat in her cheeks had evaporated and her strong cheekbones shined through. Her hair had gained some softer red and blond highlights, and grew at least four inches. She looked older now, and I wondered if she would still feel young.

I couldn't wait for her to wake up. It worried me that she had been asleep for so long. I was worried her heart hadn't been able to take it and had quit on her, but every time I checked, she was still breathing. Then, late at night she started to twist and turn as if waking up, but not wanting to.

**(?POV)**

I twisted and turned, not wanting to wake up. It felt as though I had been asleep for a very long time.

"She's waking up!" I heard a woman's voice say softly. She wasn't going to get anyone her if she didn't raise her voice, I thought, but when I opened my eyes she was surrounded by people. They were all extremely beautiful, and pale, with the same topaz eyes. They looked almost like a family in a sense, but then again they each had a distinctive look to them. I sat up, my eyes adjusting to the light in the room.

"Who are you?" I asked tentatively, "Where am I?" I looked at all of their faces and they all seemed to turn to the man in the middle, the one who looked unfailingly calm and wise. He had blond hair, and looked older than the rest of them. The way they looked at him made me think that he was the leader figure.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you may call Carlisle." he answered, his voice exactly as I imagined it, smooth, melodic, "This is my wife Esme." He looked at the person standing next to him, and nodded ever so slightly. The bronze haired man turned his face to me and smiled. As he did I realized that he looked more like a boy that a man and decided he must be my age or older.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my wife Bella." he gestured to the girl standing next to him. She was beautiful, with long chocolate brown hair that flowed halfway to her waist. She smiled warmly. The petite woman next to her grabbed my attention. She had pixie short black hair and small, delicate features. She grinned and spoke in a musical voice.

"I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my husband Jasper." The shy man standing next to her was gorgeous, with light blond hair that fell into his eyes softly. The tall man on the other side of Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I'm Emmett Cullen," He said his voice loud and booming, but his smile so soft and warm, I couldn't help but overlook his brawn, " and this is my fianceé Rosalie." The gorgeous blond girl had a supermodel beauty, she was so beautiful. It seemed to shine from every fiber of her being. I turned back to Carlisle, my eyes still wide.

"Now that you know who we are, what's your name?' he asked politely. I opened my mouth to answer, but as I search for my name in my mind, I found a blank. I closed my mouth stupidly. I couldn't remember my name, what was wrong with me. I tried to remember my address or my phone number but my mind kept drawing blanks. Seeing the confusion in my face Carlisle looked at me carefully.

"Can you remember your name?' he asked cautiously. I looked back up at him fear evident in my voice.

"No." I shook my head, "I can't remember anything, my name, my address, my family." I paused. "What did you do to me?" Their eyes seemed to sadden immensely.

"We didn't do anything to you. But since you brought it up," he paused. "Come and see your reflection." I got up, but my expression remained puzzled. I knew what I looked like. Dark hair, green eyes, olive toned skin. That was the one thing I knew for sure. He pulled me into another room, where there was a full length mirror in the corner, I stepped in front of it and then back again rapidly. The girl standing there looked nothing like me, whoever I was. She was pale, gloriously beautiful, like all the Cullen's. Her body perfect, lips, red ruby, with high cheekbones, and a beautiful complexion, and when I raised hand to my cheek, she did too. The girl in the mirror was me.

"How? What happened to me?" I choked out.

"I'm sorry. I really am. The truth is," The girl with brown hair, Bella, I remembered, raised her head mournfully. "we found you in the forest, and a vampire had just bitten you. We took you back here because we are vampires, and we couldn't leave you in the forest alone. See, the vampire who bit you is not like us. We don't drink human blood. We're what you would call 'vegetarians.' " She smiled sadly, "We'd like to welcome you to our family. Mostly because we don't think that you have anyone else to go to." The older one loosened herself from Carlisle's arms, and came over to me, placing a cold hand on my face gently.

"Also we want you stay, because we care about you. We would love for you stay here with us." Her face was kind, and so motherly. She made me feel wonderful, and welcome. I stepped back. How could she want me to stay, she doesn't even know me? I shook my head gently. This was so strange. I ran out of the room and up the stairs, unsure of where I was going.

**(BPOV)**

Esme stood there, heartbreak covering her face, Carlisle rushed over, wrapping his arms around her. Edward looked down at the floor.

"Why did she do that Edward?" Carlisle asked Edward quietly.

"She can't figure out why we would be so open, why we would want her to stay when we don't know her. More importantly, when even she doesn't know who she is."

"We have to give her time." I said, "She needs that. She needs to wrap her head around the idea that she's a vampire, and that we want her to stay with us."

"I saw into her mind." Edward said, "She's still very much a sixteen year old. I could tell from the way she thought that she's good, that she used to be a kind, caring person, and I bet that she still is. She's just confused." We all nodded. It seemed to make sense. We decided to leave her be, because she was upstairs and Edward said she wasn't going to run away.

"I wonder what she's doing up there." Emmett wondered.

"I don't know." We all went back to the living room and settled, Alice flipping through the channels listlessly. You could almost cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"That's it. I'm going up there." Alice leapt up.

"Alice no! Stay down here, it's only been like five minutes!" I reminded her.

"Oh, yeah." she sat back down. A couple minutes later we heard music drifting from upstairs.

"You guys hear that?" Emmet asked. We all agreed, " Good, I was afraid I was going crazy." I looked at him quizzically.

"I thought you were crazy already." I replied. Emmett glared at me and I beamed back at him. Edward waved a hand in our direction.

"Shhh! I'm trying to figure out what she's listening to." We paused and heard the strains of Queen playing softly.

"She touched my Queen record!" Edward fumed.

"What's the big deal?" Rosalie asked. I snorted.

"Ok, even I'm not allowed to touch his Queen record, and I'm his wife." I answered. Alice giggled.

"It's the original record!" Edward whined. "I'm going up there." Before we could stop him, he left up the stairs to the room.

EPOV

I ran up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I yanked open the door, fully prepared to start yelling. I stopped abruptly at the sight of the girl sitting on my bed, staring down at my Queen record. I walked in carefully.

"Hello." Her head shot up at my greeting, her sad eyes turning apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have barged in like this. I was just looking around, and the record caught my eye. I'm sorry." she got up and handed the case back to me, her head down. I hadn't noticed it before, but her voice was even more musical than Bella's.

"No, no it's alright. Why did it catch your eye?" I asked, sitting down on the bed. I was determined not to probe into her mind, she didn't know about our gifts, and I didn't want to tell her now.

"I don't really know. There's just something about it. I remember Queen, I remember someone I know, and singing it with them, but when I try to remember anything else, My mind goes blank." She looked up at me, and I knew that were she still human her eyes would be filled with tears.

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" I murmured.

"No." she murmured, sounding frustrated, " I can remember almost everything else though. The plot of different books, movies, music, math, everything that I should know, but nothing about myself, no memories since I woke up. It's going to drive me mad." She crossed to the wall were the rest of the records were.

"You know, most vampires have no memory of who the were, at least until not a while after they wake up. Some never remember." I bit my lip, immediately knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

"Great! So I may never remember!" she sighed and sat on the bed beside me.

"Alice knows nothing of her human life, and she's perfectly content." I told her. She looked up at me again, her eyes widened. She looked so much like a child when she did that.

"Really?"

"Yes." I sighed, and looked back at my collection of music. "Want to see what else I have?' I asked.

"Sure. Do you have any Hellogoodbye?"

"Who?" I had never heard of the band.

"You don't know who Hellogoodbye is?" She asked, disbelief in her voice.

"No. Should I?" I asked.

"Uh, yes!" she answered, "C'mon, you guys got Ipods or something?"

" Yes, Bella and Alice each have one. But I don't see-" She cut me off quickly pulling me out of my room.

"So that means you guys have a computer. Where?" She asked.

"In the den I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"I need to show you who Hellogoodbye is! Have you heard of Boys like Girls?" She asked once again. I looked at her quizzically, enjoying how happy this was making her.

"Is that some kind of band?" I wondered aloud.

"Only the best band ever!" she exclaimed, " I can't believe it. Okay, how about The Jonas Brothers? Flyleaf? Dashboard Confessional? Panic! At the disco?" I shook my head at each of the band names she listed off, "Unbelievable! You have got a lot to learn. C'mon!" I laughed as she pulled me into the den, and was amazed with her. She wasn't going to be so hard to handle after all.

**AN: There you go. REVIEW!! Still taking idea's for her name. Need to know before I update again, so tell me!!****REVIEW!!!**

****


	3. Acceptance

**Hello! It's me again. I just want to say thank you, for all the FANTASTIC reviews I have been getting. Please spread the word: ) Anywayz... sorry about not updating yesterday, it was CRAZY, and I am coming down with a cold. ICK! But this chapter is short, but I intend on making it up to you by posting a second chapter tonight. yay!! Stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, so you can't sue!!; )**

**(?POV)**

After educating Edward in what good music is, I went back downstairs, hoping that maybe I would be able to avoid the other vampires in the house. I felt horribly bad about my idiotic behavior. I shouldn't have ran away. If the rest of the Cullen's were anything like Edward, (I had an inkling sensation that they were) then I had nothing to worry about, I crept down the stairs, amazed at my newfound grace and stealth. I turned into the living room, not hearing the TV on, but turned back abruptly once I realized that the Cullen's were all sitting there, talking. I listened in carefully and slowly realized that they were talking about me.

"Don't worry Esme, she'll be fine." Edward murmured.

"I just," I listened to Esme's soft nurturing voice struggle for words. She was going to say how rude I was, I knew it. How had I managed to screw up the very first thing I did as a vampire? "I just want her to be a part of this family so much. She's so young, I can't stand the fact that this Nicholas character hurt her like this." Esme's tone was so concerned. I straightened. Esme thought of me like a daughter already, I could hear it in her voice.

"Yeah, and we'll make sure that if we find him, we'll make him regret it." I heard Emmett's loud booming voice fill the room as he cracked his knuckles ominously. I heard murmurs of approval come from everyone. Emmett was already thinking of me as a little sister. This was impossible, how could they not know me, yet be so warm, so accepting.

"I don't get it." Jasper's soft voice grabbed my attention. It was the first time I had ever heard him speak. "She's feeling so suspicious. She still thinks that we can't possibly want her without knowing her. I think she wants to trust us, but something is stopping her. I don't know what though. Something had to have happened to her before, but she can't remember." I knew that they were all nodding in agreement, because even I found myself agreeing with them.

"Oh, she will remember." Alice murmured.

"When?" Bella asked.

"I don't really know. I know that it might be a while though. And when she does it won't be good." Her usually bright, airy voice was soft with grief.

"What did you see Alice?" Bella pressed.

"She was sobbing, that's all. I only got flashes." Bella sighed.

"She doesn't deserve this. Not while she's so young. Whatever happened to her, whoever did this to her, we have to find him and stop him. She doesn't deserve this." she murmured again softly. Had I still been human, I would have been crying by now.

"But even before we can figure that out, we have to continue to make her welcome." Carlisle's voice rang out, forever calm and practical, "She needs us right now, and she needs to know that all of us are here for her. We have to do everything we can to make her life normal, well, as normal as it can be." I vaguely heard their murmurs of agreement. They were so determined to make me welcome, they all genuinely cared for me. I couldn't believe it. Not only had I run around the house trying to avoid all of them, but I had insulted them, and they still wanted me in their family. I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped into the living room, their heads shot up and everyone was looking at me, and I knew that they were expecting me to say something.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, holding up a hand gently when Esme opened her mouth to speak. "No. I really am. I shouldn't have run upstairs. That's no way to repay you. It's horrible of me to do such a thing. I'm just so confused. I wake up in a house I've never seen before, at least not that I can remember, surrounded by people I don't know who are telling me that somehow I'm a vampire. To make things even worse I have no idea who I am, what my name is, who my family is, or where I live. Despite all of this, you guys welcome me with open arms. I'm sorry for acting this way. I just hope that you can forgive me." I stared at the floor, prepared for any possible reaction. I would be blushing furiously right now if I could still blush. What I didn't expect was two pairs of cold arms to suddenly come up and embrace me.

"How could we not forgive you?" Esme said softly into my ear, "You're family now." I smiled softly, putting my arms around her. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by people, cold arms around me.

"Yeah. You didn't even do anything wrong." Rosalie reminded me. "Every teenager has the right to flip out about something like that." I laughed quietly.

"Yeah. It's cool. I'm already looking forward to have a new lil' sis." Emmett murmured. I smiled.

"I have a feeling living here with you guys is gonna rock." I murmured and buried myself into the arms of my new family.

**AN: Okay, so there you got! Press the pretty purple button... you know you want to!!!!**

****


	4. Juliet

**AN: Hello! Here is the next chapter. Just to warn you something monumental happens this chapter. I mean, BIG! Very important. Now that I've got you all biting your nails and scrolling a fast as possible. I'll let you read. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do however, own the girl and the plot so mwuhahahah!!**

**(?POV)**

It was a lazy afternoon. I quickly discovered that not being able sleep left you with a lot of time in your hands. At night everyone usually went upstairs to hang out and do whatever it was they did up there, They were all either married or engaged so you can just guess what was going on. (ew.) Which left me to my own devices. Other than sitting in my room (which was the extra room that Esme had converted from a game room into my room) and trying to figure out who the hell I was, I spent the time thinking of names that I could call myself. I tried out dozens, some from movies of books, but none of them clicked. Until I began flipping through the pages of one of the classics, _Romeo and Juliet_. I found that while I was reading it, that Juliet was so young, so innocent, but she found herself in a love story with such extremes that were so much past her. It amazed me how much she gave up for him. That she dealt with everything around her, even though she was barely fourteen. We were so much alike that I decided that that would be my name. It sounded right. Perfect actually. It felt right. I ran down the stairs, human speed and into the living room where Bella and Edward were on the couch making out.

"Ew. Minor in the room." I said. They broke apart and looked at me sheepishly. I smiled.

"Alice? Jasper? Emmett? Rosalie? Carlisle? Esme?" I yelled their names and they all came down looking irritated.

"What?" Emmett said looking annoyed, "What is so important that you had to yell?" He sat on the couch and Rosalie sat carefully on his lap.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard you know?" I said, remembering that if I wanted their attention all I had to do was say their name softly.

"I have an announcement." I announced. They immediately turned their gaze to me.

"I have decided on a name. My name is now going to be Juliet. Julie for short. I thought that the name was fitting because the issues that Juliet dealt with were so far beyond her age." They all nodded in agreement, Edward and Bella looking at each other. I knew that Romeo and Juliet was a soft spot with them after Bella explained their rocky beginnings one night. I took a deep breath and continued, "I've also decided that I want go outside today. That I want to try and hunt. I've got a serious case of cabin fever, and as much as I like being here, I need to get out." Carlisle sighed. Everyone's faces turned down almost as quickly as they had all smiled earlier. I knew they didn't want me to start hunting, not yet.

"I suppose that makes sense. We've all been needing to hunt anyway with school coming up so soon." Everyone groaned. I laughed and smiled.

"Just who is going to school this year anyway?" I asked.

"Not you. I'm sorry Juliet. But I don't think your ready for that much human interaction, and someone might recognize you. I sighed, realizing that he was right, "But I think everyone else could manage it." Bella smiled softly, leaning her head against Edward's chest. Everyone groaned. "Either you're getting jobs or going off to college. I don't want you spending the days here."

"But what am I supposed to do all day?" I asked.

"That's for you to decide." Carlisle moved gracefully from his chair. "Well? Let's go." He opened the door and pointed outside. Excited to finally be outside again I ran outside, breathing deeply, appreciating my heightened sense of smell. I turned eagerly.

"Race ya!" I challenged Emmett.

"Where?" he asked. I felt my face go blank.

"Umm. I don't really know these parts so someone's going to have to say something."

"I know." Edward announced, "We can race to the river. It's just east of here."

"Great! On the count of three. One, two," I took off running, "three!" I screamed, already deep into the woods. The speed was addicting. It was wonderful how fast I was going. I glanced behind me and saw Edward close by. I ran faster, speeding ahead. The sounds of the river were growing near. It sounded louder than I expected. I looked behind me and noticed that even Edward was having hard time catching up. I darted through some trees trying to lose them. Finally I arrived at the river, and found the noise loud, almost deafening. Suddenly I realized that the noise wasn't the river, but voices. They grew so loud they threw out every other noise. My head started to ache, and the pain became blindingly intense. I fell to my knees, holding my head in my hands. _Someone, help. _I thought as I collapsed.

**(EPOV)**

We were all racing to get to the river, but it was obvious that Juliet was going to win. Juliet was such a perfect name for her. She darted through the trees, winding around towards the river. I kept to the path. I would let her win this time. She deserved to be happy for a little while longer until she took her first life. Even though it would be an animal, I knew that it would affect her horribly.

Not seeing her up ahead, I knew that she was already at the river. I smiled thinking how she would rub this in Emmett's face when he caught up to her. Suddenly their was pain. Someone was hurt. I mentally checked Bella first, but she was right behind me. Everyone seemed fine. I stretched ahead, feeling for Juliet's mind. _Someone, help_. She screamed in her mind. She was hurt, something was happening to her. I raced full speed to the river to find Juliet on the ground. Everyone was close behind. I rushed to her side, along with Carlisle. She was on the ground, writhing in agony. Alice pulled Jasper away before he collapsed.

Juliet was clasping her head with her hands. Carlisle grabbed her and held her down I moved toward her, trying to figure out what was going on. She was murmuring something softly.

"Voices, so many voices." she dry sobbed. I looked up at Carlisle, shocked.

"She can read minds." I whispered. Carlisle's eyes widened, but returned to normal quickly.

"Help her. What did you do when you first got your power?" He suggested. I nodded, taking her arms and bringing her up towards my face.

"Juliet, Juliet!" Her eyes popped open, " Focus on my mind, focus on my voice." She slowly stopped sobbing. She stared at me with big, blank eyes, focusing on my mind. _It's going to be fine, just keep listening to me. _I thought quietly. Slowly her breathing evened out. She seemed to come back to life, panic filling her empty eyes. She leaned against me, suddenly weak.

"Voices. There were just so many voices." I whispered into my shirt. Bella walked over and kneeled next to me as I rocked her back and forth.

"I know Juliet. I know." I whispered as I looked across the river at the bustling city ahead.

**AN: Okay, know it sorta seems like Juliet and Edward are you know, starting to like each other, but believe me, NOT going to happen!! REVIEW!!! Muchos gracias. I'm taking spanish this year so. lol.**


	5. Explanation

**AN: Bonjour! I am very happy with the response that I am getting. YAY!! I do wish you wouold update soon. -puppy dog eyes- Anyway. I wrote this chapter an immediately posted it, so this is straight form the writers block. Before they had been typed up long before, and now they are brand spanking new! So bear with me on the whole updating thing. Your patience is wonderful, and greatly loved by me.**

**Disclaimer; One again. i don't own Twilight. -goes to corner and breaks down crying-**

**(JPOV)**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. The voices were really people's thoughts, which means I can read minds, and Edward can too?" I asked cautiously. Carlise nodded slowly. I leaned back. We had just gotten back from the river, and Carlisle was now explaining that some vampires have certain powers.

"Okay then." I drew out the okay and sighed. This entire thing just kept getting stranger and stranger. " Does anyone else have different powers?" Everyone in the room turned to Jasper and Alice, and Alice looked down, embarrassed.

"What? Do you have a power Alice?" Alice looked at me cautiously.

"Well… I can see the future." She murmured. My eyes widened and I sat up.

"Cool! That is so awesome!" Everyone turned back to me, surprised at my reaction. "What? Seeing the future has got to be pretty cool." I explained. Alice looked extremely relieved. _Sometimes she acts so weird, _Emmett thought.

"Oh, and you don't Emmett?" I replied without a glance. Emmett's eyes widened. I grinned. "I love being able to do that." Edward grinned back at me. I could feel someone's stare at the back of my neck. I turned to see that Jasper was staring at me intently. I tried to dive into his mind to figure out why he was staring, But he had put up an extremely annoying wall.

"Jasper, why are you staring at me?" I asked sweetly.

"You react to everything so differently. You don't question anything. When we told you that you had been bitten by a vampire you immediately believed us. And when we told you that you could read minds, you took it so easily." I looked down, my thoughts immediately becoming solemn.

"Well," I murmured, "I don't really have anyone else right now. If I can't trust you, then I can't trust anyone." I looked up to see Jasper's eyes clouded with guilt and emotion. "And then again, how else could I explain what happened to me. The way I look now, the voices, that I knew weren't mine. It's easier to believe. For right now at least. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go upstairs and try to relax. Today has been definetly different. Then again, every day here is." I smiled and went to the stairs. I stepped up the first step and placed a hand on the banister. I looked back downstairs and saw Bella get up, and turn around the large couch too fast, tripping and catching herself before she could fall. A flash of memory came back,

_I was human and running through the woods, my face a mask of fear and desperation. I tripped on a root when I came to a clearing and fell down. I turned and looked into the face of a vampire._

I jerked back to reality to find everyone staring at me, and a dull aching throb at the back of my head.

"What just happened?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Rosalie asked, " You looked like Alice when she has a vision or something."

"I don't know." I answered, shaking my head gently, "Bella, did you trip a lot when you were human?" I asked.

"Trip?" Emmett snorted. "It was all Edward could do but keep her from getting herself killed." Rosalie smacked Emmett, hard.

"Ow! That hurt." Emmett whined. I looked back at him quizzically.

"Emmett, you're a vampire." I reminded him.

"So. It hurt my ego."

"Which is big enough already." Bella muttered. We all laughed in response, before turning back to me.

"So what did happen Juliet?" Esme asked softly.

"I don't really know. I saw Bella trip, and then it's like a bit of memory came back to me. I was running, and I tripped, and looked up and there was this vampire. I think it might have been from the night I was changed." My brow furrowed in concentration.

"Could you see his face?" Edward asked, his face solemn.

"No, it was all shadows, it was dark. That's all I could see. God this going to drive me insane." I ran up the stairs, feeling horribly frustrated. I could only get one little bit of information at a time. God forbid that I actually get to figure out who I am. I flopped on to the bed in my new room. Esme had gotten me a bed even though I didn't need it. She thought that it would make the room more homey, and that it might spark some far off memory, but had failed. I liked having it there though. I made me feel so much more safe. I heard footsteps come up the stairs. One of my new siblings was coming up and wanted to be heard. I knew they would knock before they did.

"Come in." I muttered from underneath my hands. I felt the weight of someone else on my bed. I uncovered my eyes to se the person I least expected. Jasper sat on my bed, looking down at me, understandingly.

"Jasper?" I asked unbelievingly.

"I know, I know, you weren't expecting me to come up here." he said quietly.

"No offense, but no." He smiled sadly.

"But I never got to tell you my power." he reminded me. I sat up abruptly.

"No you didn't." I pulled my legs in and sat Indian style, and leaned forward.

"I can munipulate other peoples emotions." he said, his face and voice calm and even. My eyes widened excitingly.

"Okay, Alice and Edward have some pretty cool powers, but that is just awesome!" I grinned and he smiled back at me.

"I'm glad you think so." His blond hair covered one of his golden eyes. "But that's not all I came up here to say. I know that you'll remember, and that you'll remember everything, but don't try to remember too soon." My mind flashed back to the conversation I had eavesdropped on the second night I stayed here. _"Oh, she will remember…She was sobbing, that's all. I only got flashes." _I nodded slowly, suddnely understanding what Alice had said.

" But I do want to remember, I want to know who I am. No matter what comes with it." I murmured looking straight into his warm topaz eyes.

**AN:There you go. It was actually a really sucky chapter, in my opinion at least. But take mercy on me, I'm am very sick right now, and you are lucky I updated at all : )! It seems like she's taking over the Cullen men, doesn't it? Mwuhahahahahaha!!Cough, cough. Lol.Press the pretty purple button. **

****


	6. Baseball

**AN: HELLO: ) ****Here is your next chapter. Just to let you know another monumental thing happens in this chapter. Just warning you. I also want to tell you that the climax is going to be coming up pretty soon, and I also have a sequel planned. YAY!!! Sequels!!!Lol. Anyway. I would like you to stay tuned cuz' the next couple of chapters are gonna be real important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I do own the plot line of this fanfic and the amazing and wonderful Juliet! So BAM!!**

**(JPOV)**

"I'm bored." Emmett said for the billionth time.

"Emmett. You have been saying that for the past hour and a half, and never once have you actually suggested an idea to stop that boredom." I answered at my wits end. We were all sitting in the living room, well, except for Carlisle, cause he had an interview at the hospital this morning. Esme was around here somewhere, cleaning(though I don't know why, the house was always spotless). Bella was laying across the couch, nose in a book. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the loveseat cuddling. Alice and Jasper sat on a chair, Alice on Jasper's lap. Edward was playing the piano idly, tossing around an idea for a new song. I lay on the plushy carpeted floor, the back of my hands over my eyes. I sat up rapidly.

"I know! We can play a game!" I exclaimed. Everyone's head shot up. Edward looked up from the piano, slightly bored.

"What game should we play?" He asked.

"Crap!" I fell back down on the carpet. Emmett laughed loudly and Alice stood up suddenly.

"Oh! I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" She exclaimed.

"Think of what?' I asked curiously.

"I know exactly what we can play!" she sent a thought to Edward. _There's a storm front coming in!_ the thought made no sense, but Edward leapt up.

"Perfect Alice!"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on." I turned to Alice, "And what does a storm front have to do with anything?" Suddenly everyone shot up, looking excited and Edward smiled down at me knowingly.

"We can play baseball, Juliet. We need thunder to play."

"Why?"

"You'll see." I leapt up.

"What about Carlisle?' I asked.

"Oh, he should be home soon anyway, we'll just leave a not for him telling him where we are so he can come join us." Esme emerged from the kitchen, her face bright.

"Well? Let's go!" I waved a hand for them, already at the door, _"Take me out to the ball game, take me out to the crowd," _I sang loudly, _"Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks I don't know if I'll-" _I stopped mid stride, a memory clouding my vision.

_Flashes came back to me, I was at Fenway park, wearing a red sox hat, and entering the stadium…Then I was inside, singing along with 'Sweet Caroline'…I was hugging a man, who looked like my dad as David Ortiz hit a homerun. _

I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me, bringing me back to reality.

"Another memory?" I watched as Emmett shook my shoulder, looking concerned. I shook my head, trying to ignore the annoying throb of pain in the back of my head.

"Yeah, but it was a good one." I smiled softly, "I was at Fenway Park with someone who looked like my dad. We were singing _'Sweet Caroline' _and David Ortiz hit a homerun." I looked up at Emmett, and I could feel pressure behind my eyes, telling me that I was dangerously close to crying. "I wonder what their doing now. They must be so worried. Not knowing if I'm alive or dead, and now they'll never know." my breath hitched. Emmett pulled me close to his wide chest.

"It'll be okay Julie, they'll know eventually." The vibrations from his chest shook me. I pulled back slowly.

"But I have to remember. I know that I just have to." I shook my head as if to shake the thoughts from my head. "C'mon guys let's go play ball!"

0000000000oooooooooo**-----**_**hey batter batter**_**!-----**oooooooooo0000000000

"Strike two!" Esme called out.

"Yes!" I yelled triumphantly. I was playing first base and Bella was up at bat. Edward was out in the infield. It was Edward, Emmett, Alice and me against Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Bella were the opposing team. Right now we were ahead by one, and Bella was trying as hard as she could to hit the ball. I tuned into her thoughts. _Infield, infield_, she kept thinking. Ha. I knew she wouldn't go out. No one could beat Edward's speed. I looked over towards Edward. _Infield, _I thought. He nodded quickly. _I know_, he answered. Just as Emmett wound up, my vision blurred like I was about to see a memory.

_Bella hit the ball, and it went far out into the forest. Edward looked up startled, and ran out into the forest, minutes too late._

I snapped out as I saw Bella swing ball. I turned to Edward rapidly and yelled, "Outfield!" Bella connected with the ball and sent to soaring into the forest, but no one went after it. They all turned to me. I looked up startled, and realized what had just happened.

" Not another one!" I threw down my mitt angrily.

**AN: There you go. Yet another chapter. In case you don't know. She meant not another power. Oh yeah, our Juliet's gonna be multi-powered. Sweetness.Lol. Press the pretty purple button. You know you want to!!!!!!!!**

****

****

****


	7. Authors Note Please READ!

**I know, I know. I am sorry. I know that I HATE it when authors update and it looks like a new chapter when it isn't, but I need you to read this and comment. I have been getting a lot of reviews asking me what Bella's power is, and why Juliet can read Bella's mind. I have one answer and a poll. The reason Juliet can read Bella's thoughts is that I really don't know. You have to understand that Juliet's powers are SO much more powerful than the rest of the Cullen's. Juliet's mind is tuned to both AM and FM brain waves, if you get what I mean. Before she was a vampire, her brain worked like Bella's did, only on AM so Edward couldn't hear her thoughts until after she was changed. Get it?**

**Also, I need to decide if Bella will get a power or not. You'll see in the next chapter that this will guarantee another chapter which will put off you and Juliet finding out about her past and seeing the illusive Nicholas. If in fact Bella does have a power, it will be telekinesis. Just saying. So vote. Either Bella has a power or not. I am open to other suggestions for her power, as long as they are within reason! Thank you. I need a vote. I will update tomorrow, that I will promise you. I'm truly sorry for the wait. Just get back to me on this and you shall have a steady flow of good chapters. THANK YOU!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**Mrs. Jacob Black17 (aka Veronica)**


	8. Whoops

**AN:Soooooooooooooo sorry for the wait. I feel horrible you guys. It's just I've been getting horrible writers block, my teachers have been piling on the work, and lately I've been getting less than nice reviews on other stories. I need good morale. Anyways. This is the next chapter. Yes, it is extremly short and I am incredibly sorry, but the next chapter is the big one, the big kahuna. You will then find out about Juliet and her past, and about Nicholas. You'll see, I've got great plans for it. Hopefully I'll be able to post it tonight. Cross those fingers and keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: NO!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Jeez.**

**(JPOV)**

"I've never seen anything like it," Carlisle murmured. We wee still in the field, and the clouds looked ominously dark. "a vampire with more than one power." I sighed heavily.

"This is fantastic. Of course I can't be a nice, normal, teenage vampire. I have to have more than one power like a freak." I threw my hands up in the air. "Not like I don't appreciate them, cuz', believe me, I do. Both powers are pretty awesome. I just don't want to be anymore different then I already am."

"Oh relax Juliet. You should stop complaining." Rosalie said, once again delivering good advice in a slightly mean way.

"I have a theory," Carlisle announced, "Perhaps because you have both Edward and Alice's power, you're like a sponge, getting the power from each of them. Which means you'll most likely get Jasper's power next." Carlisle explained thoughtfully. It only made sense that Jasper's power would be next.

"Wonderful!" Sarcasm rang out in my voice. Exasperation filled me, and then came back to me in threefold.

"Whoa." I breathed, almost collapsing from the force of the emotion. Everyone looked at Jasper for an explanation, but he looked just a shocked as the rest of us.

"What? I did not do that." he answered, looking truly innocent. Everyone turned to me reluctantly. My eyes widened with the knowledge I had just done that.

"Whoops?" I apologized, "It seems you were right Carlisle. Figures." We went back to the house, everyone's mood slightly solemn. I went up to my room immediately. The different emotions were coursing through me, and I had to try and dicipher them.

**(BPOV)**

I watched as Juliet ran up the stairs. I turned back towards Edward and he sighed. I knew that Edward had become very close to Juliet these past few weeks. I understood and knew what he felt for her, and knew that he loved her deeply, in a different way than he did me. I knew because I felt it too. In a way she had become a daughter figure, to both of us. She was just so young to our eyes that we didn't see her as a sister, I don't think any of us did.

"God. This must be so weird for her." I muttered. Lounging against Edward on the couch.

"I know." Jasper agreed, "I think she'll be okay though. She's way too strong to let this get to her." We all nodded in agreement. If only we had known that it wouldn't be so easy for her next time.

**AN: There you go. I'm sorry. i also decided Bella has no power. Sorry to all of you who wnated it, but I feel like I would just have to keep doing the whole, Oh! She's got a new power thing! too many times. Sorry. Review!**


	9. Remembering

**AN: Here you go. I really don't know how many more chapters are going up after this. All I know is that it won't be many. This is what all of you have been waiting for. She remembers now. Everything. It's actually pretty good, if I say so myself. Lol. Anyway... read, and review. I hope you like it. This chapter is actually long. Hopefully this makes up for all the crappy chappies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight-sob- but i do own Juliet and her story so HA!**

**(JPOV)**

The weeks passed without a hitch, still uncovering no new information of my past. It was almost a week before school started, and I was extremely disheartened that I wasn't going. I tried reasoning with Carlisle, but he told me it was far too dangerous. No one knew how I would react to being around humans, and it was better to test me slowly than throw me in. I had to agree with that, but it didn't stop me from watching with envy as everyone else got ready for the new school year, Everyone was going in as seniors this year, so we might be able to stay here for a while. I walked down the stairs, finding Alice and Bella talking on the couch, Emmett flipping through the sports channels.

"Hey guys." I flopped on the couch next to Bella and she smiled warmly at me. I turned to Emmett.

"Hey! What are you doing watching football? Boston's playing the Yankees today!" I asked. Emmett turned.

"Football's much better than baseball, baseball's boring to watch." he replied matter of factly.

"No it isn't! Football sucks!" I countered. "Once again Boston is playing the Yankees. Hello? Rivals? Exciting!" Alice and Bella rolled their eyes.

"Emmett, just give her the remote." Bella sighed calmly. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grimaced.

"No. I want to watch football." he answered smugly. I looked back at him, a low growl in my throat. "Oh, what are you going to do fight me for it?" He grinned devilishly. I smirked, and in a lightening fast move, grabbed the remote that dangled from Emmett's palm. I stood up, waving it in the air triumphantly. Emmett stared at it disbelievingly. I stuck my tongue out.

"Gimme it back!" he snarled.

"No." I replied.

"It's like watching a bunch of two year olds." Alice murmured.

"Then I'm going to have to take it back." He stood up menacingly.

"Only if you can catch me!" I started running, Emmett on my tail. We quickly lapped around the house, ending up back in the living room when I felt a wave of immense weakness come over me. I stopped, the remote dropping to the floor carelessly, a hand going to my head as I swayed. I sank to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Juliet!" Bella called out worriedly, her voice sounding far away. I fought to stay on my knees.

"Juliet, look at me." Alice lifted my chin, looking into my eyes. I opened them and she gasped.

"Their pitch black Bella. How long has it been since we found her?" Alice asked, helping me to the couch. I felt so incredibly weak. It seemed impossible for me to be feeling this way. Vampires didn't get weak.

"Oh my God. It's been almost two months." Bella replied.

"She needs to hunt. I think her other powers drain her more easily than they would us. C'mon. We'll all take her." Alice got up and my vision began to clear.

"Can you walk Juliet?" Bella asked me softly.

"Yes. I can run too I think." I got up and we went out. We ran through the forest, searching for the nearest game. Emmett, Bella, and Alice's faces were grim, their thoughts solemn. They really didn't want me to start hunting, and to tell you the truth, neither did I. It felt as if I was being stripped of some sort of innocence. It didn't seem fair, but I knew I would have to. I felt so drained right now, and feeding was the only thing I could do to stop it. We ran and ran, farther form the house, and I was still slightly lightheaded. We were halfway through a clearing before I stopped. The place looked so familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen it before. Suddenly my face went black, my vision blurring as I was thrown into another memory.

_I was running, and a vampire was cornering me. Nicholas, his name was I remembered. Nicholas…._

_Smiling up at him, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His bad-boy smirk, beautiful black eyes. I was kissing him as he ran his hands up my body…._

_Warnings as my friends told me he could be no good, that he was controlling, that I deserved better, my reverent beliefs that I didn't…_

_Pain, horrible as he took me against my will. My horrible screaming. "You better keep this quiet." Threats…_

_I was at my house. I lived in Cape Elizabeth, I had two brothers, my mother and father still together, our house tall and old. The house was up in flames, my parents and brothers still asleep inside. Fire…_

_Burning as he bit me in the forest, burning as I stared into the topaz eyes of a woman I had never seen before._

I snapped out of the memory, my body convulsing in sobs as I fell to the ground, everything going black.

**(BPOV)**

Juliet stopped suddenly, her face going blank. Either she was having a vision or she was seeing another memory. I looked around me, and realized that this was the meadow. The place we had found her only two months before. A jolt of realiztion hit me, that was no memory, that was the memory, that it was possible she was remembering it all.

"No!" I exclaimed, "She's remembering it all. Alice!" I looked at her and she knew what this meant. The memories would not be good. Alice looked down, shaking her head, and if possible she would be crying. I ran up to Juliet as she began to dry sob. Her eyes were blank, unblinking. Suddenly they seemed to come back to life, filling with horror and despair. The rolled up into her head, and she collapsed. I caught her quickly, bringing her down softly to the ground.

"Juliet, Juliet, wake up, please Juliet!" We all gathered around. I began to shake her softly. "Juliet!"

"Is she breathing?" Emmett asked cautiously. I leaned over, listening to her chest, detecting of the slightest movement, but she was still breathing. I sighed heavily, relief filling me.

"Yeah, she is. Thank God." WE brought her back to the house, expecting her to wake up on the way but she stayed unconscious. We lay her on the couch and I felt an immense wave of deja-vu.

"Guys, come down here. It happened." I had barely spoken above a whisper, in yet everyone was in the living room within seconds.

"She remembered, everything, I could se it in her eyes, and then she just collapsed." I murmured in explanation.

"We should take her to her room." Carlisle announced, "We don't know what she'll remember when she wakes."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked, "She might not remember us?" Carlisle shook his head.

"It's plausible that she won't. It happens with amnesia patients, Luckily, it doesn't last as long as the other period of amnesia." My heart sank to my feet. She wouldn't remember us. She would wake up again in this house, alone and with no one else. Edward carried her up to her room and we all stayed hoping she would wake up, hoping she would remember us. One night passed before her lids fluttered open. She sat up, staring at us all in rapt curiosity.

**(DPOV)**

I looked around the room at the unfamiliar faces, their pale majestic beauty looking so much like Nicholas, it scared me. Had he brought me here, so his friends could kill me, I looked down at my hand, how horribly pale it was, how I couldn't feel my pulse on my wrist, and realized he had turned me into one of them. I wasn't going to be killed, I was already dead. I looked up at them again, noticing their eyes were all the same topaz color, not the sharp black of Nicholas's.

"Where am I?" I asked, amazed at the smoothness of my voice. "Who are you?"

**AN: Ooooo! Cliffie! How do the Cullen's deal with her not remebering them? How does she react? What is her real name? All these question and more answered next time on _Living with the Cullen's._Lol. I'll give you a sneak peak of what her name is if you review before I update again, so go! Press the purple button!**


	10. Family

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews!! They make me fel all fuzzy inside!Lol. Moving on... this is the next chapter it si almost as big as the last one. Yay! For all you people who don't know her name, you find out below, also you find out exactly what happened with Nicholas. All your questions are answered. Yes, Nicholas is alive, and he is actually still in the area. You'll see later. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be on the computer so much if I owned Twilight? Psshh!**

**(DPOV)**

I watched each of their faces fall immeasurably. An older, blond haired man came over from the door and looked at me curiously.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen? Do you remember your name?"

"Of course I remember. I'm Danica Reed. My friends call me Dani though. Why am I here? There was a fire at my house, my family, are they okay?" My breathing hitched as I remembered the house up in flames. I looked at them as they exchanged helpless glances.

"They aren't okay. I was there at the hospital. I'm so sorry to say this but your family's gone. I'm so sorry. The fire happened almost two months ago. I remember hearing about it." I looked down at my hands, grief ensuing before I realized the last part of what he had said.

"Two months ago? What are you talking about? The fire happened last night."

"No," I bronze haired man stepped forward, "We found you in the forest the night of the fire. Does the name Nicholas ring a bell?" My face hardened as he spoke his name.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know Nicholas? Are you one of his friends? I glared at them, getting up on my knees defensively. "What are you planning to do to me? Whatever you do I'll fight back! I won't let you treat me like he did! No more!"

"No, we don't know Nicholas. We think he might have bitten you. Did he tell you what he was?"

"He bit me?" I asked incredulous. I thought of the explanations he had given me. I looked at my pale skin once again, checked for a heartbeat I knew wasn't there. My hands curled into fists. "Damnit. He didn't even stick around either right? Yeah. I know what am now." I looked up at them.

"Your not like him though." I commented, "I noticed that, your eyes are different, your nicer than he was. Even in the beginning." I looked down at my hands.

"Yes. We are different." The doctor answered, "We don't drink human blood. Only animal blood. We try to blend in when we can." I nodded faintly, "If you would like you can stay here." he offered. I looked up, half smiling.

"Sure. I don't think I have anywhere else to stay. How long has it been again?"

"Two months." A girl with chocolate brown hair answered quietly.

"Wow. What happened?" I asked, sitting back on the bed, folding my legs.

"When you woke up, you didn't remember anything. Not even your name. We took you in, decided that we would help you in any way we could." The girl answered, she chuckled sadly, her eyes looking off in the distance, remembering, "You chose a name for yourself. _Juliet_." With that name, my vision blurred and it seemed as though I was thrown back into a memory.

_Sitting on Edward's Bed, listening to Queen, hugging Esme and Carlisle, seeing Bella nose deep into a book, talking to Jasper in my room, watching Emmett and Rosalie snuggle, playing baseball with Alice, taking the remote from Emmett, my new family…_

I snapped back, looking at Edward and Bella staring at me intently, hopefully.

"Bella, Edward," I raised a hand to my head as if to shake the thoughts loose, "What happened?"

"Juliet?" the hope and joy in Bella's voice was contagious.

"Yeah! Wait! No, it's Danica, no, Dani. I remember it all now. My family, my friends, the fire, Nicholas." my face fell as my voice got softer with grief. Esme ran over, and hugged me tightly.

"We thought we had lost you." She took my face between her hands and smiled.

"Well, you didn't Esme, I'm right here. For now." her brow furrowed as I murmured the last words.

"Dani? What do you mean by that?" Alice asked carefully.

"I mean that, now that I know who I am, I have to find Nicholas. I have to find him and stop him from doing what he did to me to some other girl."

"What exactly did he do to you?" Emmett asked carefully. I looked up at him, sighing heavily.

"Different things. You know how inticing your beauty is to humans?" I asked and they agreed grudgingly. "Nicholas used that to get me to fall in love with him. After I did he started abusing me, both verbally and physically. He threatened that if I told anyone, he'd kill me and my family. I didn't tell anyone, but he set the house on fire when I tried to run away. Then I guess he was trying to kill me, but heard you guys coming, and left me there." My voice tapered off and I winced slightly at the memories.

"Oh my God." Bella murmured. Rosalie nodded softly, her eyes understanding as she came over to me, and hugged me.

"That's why you didn't trust us in the beginning." Jasper thought aloud. Rosalie drew back.

"Now you understand why I have to go after him. I have to stop him. I'm sorry that I have to leave but-" Emmett interrupted me.

"What makes you think that you'll be leaving alone?" he said angrily.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What makes you think that you'll be leaving at all?" Carlisle asked, the slightest bit of anger breaking through his calm mask.

"Well, I just thought-"

"No Dani. You didn't think." Rosalie countered, "We want a piece of this Nicholas too. Don't think you'll be doing it alone." I smiled up at them.

"God is it good to be back." I murmured.

****

**AN: There you go. Review!!!!!**

****

****


	11. Nicholas

**AN: Hello! Well, here is your second to last chapter. Yes I have decided that the next chapter will be the last of _Living with the Cullen's._ But! Not to fear! I have a sequel planned that is turning out better than I thought. A little romance, a little danger. It's all in the works. I do need a name for it. Any ideas????**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Twilight, and I know I don't own Twilight. So just leave me alone! -breaks down in the corner-**

**(DPOV)**

The next day I knew that I would have to go hunting. The hunger was beginning to hurt, the thirst beginning to claw at my throat, and I was so weak I couldn't use any of my powers because if I did I would be on the verge of passing out. So early the next morning we left. We went back to the place we had before, the woods bordering the river, now armed with the knowledge that the only people who came here were the 'bad kids' and only after dark. We split up, all agreeing that it would be better for me to do this alone. That and I'm pretty sure none of them wanted to see it.

The light was just beginning to shine behind the low stretch of clouds covering the sky. The morning air was thick with moisture, and this day was destined to be long and hot, but for now the moisture seemed to cool the forest, the dew clinging to the leaves softly. I searched the woods, noticing a large deer running around in the distance. I chased it and killed it quickly. I really didn't want to feed. It seemed disgusting and even Carlisle, who had been doing this for hundreds of years seemed to regret every animal he took. But I knew I would have to eventually, and that the weakness that was so strong now would just keep getting stronger until I died. Unwillingly I fed. I almost gagged the first time I swallowed, but soon it began to soothe the dryness of my throat, to subdue the gnawing in my stomach. I could feel myself beginning to get stronger. I backed away, standing up and wiping the blood off of my lips. I turned slightly and suddenly found myself held against someone from the back, their cold long hand at my throat. I could feel the smooth muscles of his chest, the soft raven hair that grew in soft waves to his collar. The throaty laugh that tickled my ear unpleasantly. _Nicholas._

"Hey look who it is! Little Danica. And here I thought you were dead!" he twisted my head to the right harshly, running that long, aqualine nose up my neck, stopping at the place my pulse should've been. He smiled, his full, red lips against my skin.

"Then again I suppose you are." He laughed softly, "It seems that I did you a favor though. You smell even better than before, not to mention you've gotten more curves. The change was very kind to you." he slid his other hand down to my hip, and I fought the urge to scream and gag at the same time. His eyes fell to the dead deer in front of me.

"Aww. Your first kill. Pity it's a stupid animal. Then again what can you expect from those weaklings who are teaching you. The Cullen's. Did you know that their legendary? Converting vampires all over the freakin' place. Vegetarians my ass. It's unnatural that's what it is. And stupid. Hear that, your new little family are idiots." I growled and turned rapidly, but he caught me and pushed me against a tree, his hands holding my shoulders back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Did I teach you nothing when I torched that stupid family of yours?" He moved his hand to my throat. "You don't go against me." He raised me off the ground, my feet dangling in midair. "There are consequences!' He threw me to the ground and I tried to get up and run away but he caught me and kept me there, holding me to the ground with his body.

"I bet those Cullen's taught you to be all good and shit right?" he asked. I growled again.

"I was never like you Nicholas. You couldn't have made me like you either. Even if you had stuck around." I answered, my anger building.

"A little angry I left huh? I knew you still loved me." I glared up at him and rapidly reached for his wrist, switching our positions and twisting his arm behind his back. He sputtered with shock.

"Don't talk of my family that way." I twisted his wrist more, until I heard the satisfying crack of bones. He cried out in pain. I smiled down at him. "I'm not that helpless little girl anymore Nicholas. Know that. Not anymore." He stayed still for a few seconds, and I really should have seen it coming. He flipped me over suddenly, and got up, throwing me into a tree with his good arm. I hit the giant oak tree, felt it shake with the force of the blow. I crumpled on the ground, trying to get up, but once again Nicholas was too fast. He pushed me down, the a sadistic grin contorting his once beautiful features.

"I can talk about anyone I want, any way I want. You need a reminder in obedience. You've gotten too wild since I left you." His hand slid to my hip, pressing down hard. I sent out a distress call with my mind, _Help! Someone! It's Nicholas, he's here. I need help! Someone please!_

"Yeah, it's called free will Nicholas." I spit in his face and he growled with rage, taking my arm and breaking it as I had his. I screamed aloud, unable to contain it and he slapped a hand over my mouth. His other hand roamed my body. I squirmed with the knowledge of what he was about to do, the memories flooding back like a nightmare.

"You think you're better than me now. Well, I'll just show you who really is better!" He ripped open my sweater, exposing the thin white undershirt. His hand was reaching up my shirt when I screamed and shut my eyes. Suddenly it was as if he had been thrown off of me. I opened my eyes and saw him lying in a heap twenty feet from me at the base of a large pine tree. The tree rained pine needles onto him. I looked up to saw Emmett standing close to me, his giant form shaking with anger. Bella came over and helped me up, gathering me and the pieces of sweater into her arms. I was breathing heavily, but fought to remain calm. I looked up to see Edward drag Nicholas up by the neck and slam him into the same tree he had just been thrown into.

"You leave her alone. Do you hear me? You've gone way too far. We know what you've done. Don't think you'll ever get away with it." he murmured, his face close to Nicholas', his face contorted with rage I had never seen before.

"Oh it's the Cullen's. I'm quivering in my shoes. I'm not afraid of you, unnatural, disgusting vegetarians!" Nicholas' eyes had that gleam of insanity, like he didn't realize that very soon he would be facing death. Edward threw him to the ground, to angry for words. I pulled myself away and ran to him, placing my foot against his throat.

"You'll never realize the mistake you made by biting me. For that I feel sorry for you. But for everything else, you deserve to die." I pushed my foot down harder, hearing his neck break. His eyes went wild as it he had realized that he was going to die. He began screaming and Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Rosalie dragged him off to destroy him. I saw his face as it faded into the forest, contorted with fear for the last time. I turned and stared ahead, walking to Edward and burying myself into his arms as I began to sob uncontrollably.

"He's gone now Dani. It's okay. He's gone." He murmured softly, "It's going to be okay now."

**AN: There you go. Last chapter coming up! Review!!!!!**

****


	12. The End

**AN: Here is your last chapter of Living with the Cullen's. I reallly hope you enjoy it, even from the HUGE amounts of fluff. But then again, there you are. Okay, so I do have more than one chappie begun for the sequel. YAY!!! However...I don't have a title. I need to figure out a title or I'm screwed. Anyway read and love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will. **

**(DPOV)**

"C'mon Emmett! Hit it out of there!" I clapped as Emmett went up to bat. He grinned toothily at me and I waved back. We were once again playing baseball, but for some reason, I hadn't wanted to play today. So instead I was sitting on the sidelines, my legs drawn up to my chest, a book held between them. The soft, tall grasses in the field tickled my legs, and the sof5t, early September breeze was picking up wisps of my hair. It was two weeks after the misadventure in the woods. School had just started, and I was slowly adjusting to how empty the house was. At least the rest of them were home at night, and on weekends. Life had gone back to normal for the Cullen's, and the sense of routine was comforting to me. After all, the past two months had been everything but calm. I looked up to see Bella jogging towards me. She settled down next to me, smiling warmly.

"How's it going Dani?' I looked up at her.

"Good, Really good." I replied softly, turning to look out over the field to the small spot of blue surrounded by the dark, thunderstorm clouds.

"How you feeling? You seem kind of down lately. You okay?" She asked, the slightest bit of concern in her voice.

"I'm happy. Actually content's a better word. And surprisingly, a bit sad." I answered.

"Sad? I thought you wanted Nicholas dead." Bella asked, alarm in her voice.

"No! Don't get me wrong. I wanted Nicholas dead. It's just that when he died, it signified an ending of an era. That entire part of my life is over. You must know how that feels." I looked up at her thoughtfully and she nodded.

"Of course. I remember the night before I married Edward I was like that. I knew I would be leaving it all behind, my family, my friends. One in particular. But, at the same time, I knew what was coming up would be so much better."

"Yeah. I'm just a bit sad that it's over. And in a way, I don't know what's gonna happen next. You knew what was going to happen. You were going to marry Edward and he would change you and you would live literally happily ever after."

"That's not exactly right." She commented.

"What?" I asked. "I thought that after Edward changed you, everything finally fit into place."

"Well, yes it did. But I wasn't expecting it to happen that way. I knew there would be some speed bumps scattered here and there. And there was. I'm gonna tell you a bit of a secret." She paused and leaned in conspiratorially. "When we found you, Edward and I were not as you would say getting along. We were arguing quite a bit. Then we found you and you kind of saved us." I looked up at her shocked.

"Me?" I asked and she nodded.

"So you see you never really know. No one does. Not even you or Alice; the pshycic's."

"Well, that's not fair. I can't see my future." I had discovered this annoying trait only a week ago, and it still managed to get me going.

"I know. You just got to be prepared for anything, and know whatever happens, happens for a reason." She replied.

"You at least had I vague knowledge of what would happen. And you had Edward. I don't know if I'm ever gonna find anyone like that." Bella laughed at my somber face gently, putting an arm around me.

"Oh, Dani, If I were you I wouldn't worry. You'll find someone. I know you will. It just might not happen now. It might take a while, or it could happen sooner than you expect. Talk to Edward about that and he'll tell you a whole story." I smiled up at her, still slightly unconvinced.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"A lot. Actually, it's been quite a while since I felt this content. For the past year and a half my like's been crazy. I mean, there were times when I was slightly content, like after I woke up, but there was this feeling that something was off, and I couldn't place what it was. Even in the beginning with Nicholas, something was always wrong. When he started hurting me, I should not have been so surprised."

"No one expects that to happen. It wasn't your fault." Bella reminded me.

"I know. I know it wasn't my fault. It's just if I meet this dream guy that you said I'll find, how am I going to be able to trust him? How do I know he won't hurt me like Nicholas did?" Bella sighed.

"You gotta know that all guys aren't like that, and you'd be surprised by the amount of people who aren't like that. Not to mention, you do have forever." She reminded softly. I smiled, looking at my new family out on the field, Edward and Alice in the outfield, Carlisle pitching, Rosalie and Jasper on the sidelines waiting impatiently to bat, Esme keeping close watch on all of them.

"Yeah. I do have forever." I grinned, standing up. " Any one want an extra player?"

**THE END OF PART I**

**AN: There you are. They will be a breif break, but keep your eyes and ears open for the sequel. I will post the title...when I come up with it of course. ; ) **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! I want to say thank you, danke, merci, gracias to all of my fantastic reviewers. I love you all!**


	13. Someone Special

**AN: Okay well. I have 2 chapters done for the sequel to_ Living with the Cullen's_. YAY!! Here is a breif summary. Read and tell me what you think!!!**

**Special Someone:**

**We all know now that Danica Cullen can hold her own around the Cullen's, but what happens when a someone new is introduced? Meet Alex Caine. Arrogant, selfish, insufferable and Dani cannot stand him, but has to deal with him when he decides to give up his waryward ways and stays with the Cullen's. Can Dani put up with him? Or more importantly can she stop the sparks between them before they burst into flames? Or is that a good thing?**

**I will post VERY soon, like today. So be prepared. Lol. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

**Thank you!**

**Keep reading!**


End file.
